Love Inside the Locket
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Inu-Yasha spends a night reflecting on memories, wishes, and the love inside his locket (InuKag)


Disclaimer: If I don't own Inu-Yasha in all my other fics, why should I in this one?  
  
Author's Note: Gomen!  
  
Gomen, I know I should be writing more chapters to my fics and not doing one shots, but after I saw the second movie I just had to do this one!  
  
So yes-  
  
SPOILER WARNING!  
  
If you haven't seen the second movie, read at your own risk!  
  
XD If you'd like to see the second movie, you can buy it at meganimedvd.com! ^_^_^_^_^_^ That's where I got my copy.  
  
Anyway, before I begin, I just MUST say- - -  
  
WASN'T INU-CHAN *KAWAII* WHEN HE DID THE PUPPY-SHAKE?! (the name I gave to the little shake he did to dry himself off after battling the sea-dragon thing) XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
That was one of my favorite parts! My favorite parts went like this:  
  
(*SPOILERS START HERE!*)  
  
Inu and Kag kissing scene! This includes when he whispered her name and hugged her close afterwards, saying that he would stay hanyou for her a little longer.  
  
The scene of Inu and Kag around the campfire, when Kagome tells him that she likes him as a hanyou, and he gives her a wistful look as the music climaxes. ^_^  
  
The puppy shake! XD  
  
The scene in the photo booth! That was hilarious. . .  
  
Another hilarious scene- when everyone started grabbing Kagome's medicine! ^_~ Oh! And when Shippo tells Hojo that he will be his servant! ^_~  
  
Anyway, my last favorite scene/part is all the parts with the locket. Thus the purpose of this insanely long authors note- to talk about the locket.  
  
I saw it- and I saw a fanfic just waiting to be written. ^_~  
  
I loved how they ended the movie- with the locket open. . . That was sweet, if you ask me. . .  
  
Well, here is my little ficcy-poo about the locket and the aftermath of the second movie.  
  
There will be flashbacks taken from the movie, and I will try to stay as loyal to the movie as possible (I may fix a few grammar things, since the subtitles are sometimes. . . well. . .yeah, you know. ^_^;)  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
A soft breeze blew through the night, rustling the Sakura trees and long grasses. The moon shone brightly, basking everything in it's silvery glow as the stars twinkled merrily, occasionally tumbling through the sky like falling diamonds.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat awake, his somber face alight from the small campfire he sat in front of; the flame's soft crackling slightly comforting.  
  
As a quiet sigh escaped his lips, he looked up at the moon; full and round in the sky.  
  
'I doubt I'll ever much care for the full moon again,' he thought dryly, snapping a twig with his hands before remembering that the others were asleep.  
  
Sighing again, he reverted his gaze to the fire, his hands subconsciously raising to his neck to toy with a forgotten necklace there.  
  
As another gentle wind brushed past the hanyou, a few cherry blossoms detached themselves from their branches, gently floating on the air before landing softly in Inu-Yasha's lap.  
  
'Almost like that night. . .' the silver haired boy remembered, his hand clenching around the pendent on his neck that he still didn't seem to have realized was there. 'That night. . .'  
  
~They sat together, looking towards the sky, their faces aglow from the warm fire in front of them.  
  
"Ah! A shooting star!" Kagome gasped, watching a diamond-bright light dance through the night. "You have to make a wish."  
  
Closing her eyes and clasping her hands together in prayer, a moment of silence passed between the two as the girl made her wish and Inu-Yasha silently watched her.  
  
What was the point?  
  
"Say, Inu-Yasha. . ." she ventured as she opened her eyes, allowing her hands to fall back into her lap, "Do you still want to become a true youkai?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" the hanyou responded, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"But you're strong enough already. . ." Kagome began, sounding slightly sad.  
  
"Be quiet," Inu-Yasha snapped- though he sounded weary. He kept his amber orbs on the fire as a frown found it's way to his lips. "I will become a true youkai. I've already decided that. Don't question me."  
  
"But you know," the girl started softly, her eyes to the sky. "I've been thinking. Wouldn't you be fine the way you are. . . remaining a hanyou?"  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, his eyes still locked on the fire.  
  
Kagome smiled up at the moon. "I like you the way you are now."  
  
The hanyou glanced momentarily at her, but almost instantly looked away, his eyes glaring into the distance. "Keh," he snarled. "How lame."  
  
"What do you mean by lame?" the ebony haired girl snapped, anger quickly filling her voice as she narrowed her eyes in his direction, reaching out a hand to grasp his shoulder. "Can you listen to me seriously for once?!"  
  
As her hand came in contact with his body, he turned his face to hers, a wistful look suddenly clouding his amber eyes.  
  
Kagome's own eyes widened as she saw this expression, gasping in shock as their eyes remained locked.  
  
Then she quickly retreated her hand, instead clenching it above her heart. 'That way he just looked at me now. . .'  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha frowned as the girl stared at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she began softly, "Just now. . ."  
  
"What?"~  
  
He never found out what she was going to ask.  
  
They had been attacked right after that. . .  
  
~ "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed as her magical arrow suddenly flew back out of Kaguya's mirror, directed straight at the bound Inu-Yasha- his limbs held immobile by the thick branches of the Sakura tree.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as his adoptive mother ran towards the hanyou, reaching out to protect him.  
  
"Look out!" Hojo cried, throwing his pack at the arrow in an attempt to stop it.  
  
But all it did was pierce through the Feathered Robe of the Heavens before connecting with a sickening 'thwock' in Kagome's back.  
  
Her eyes widening and then closing to a half lidded state, she leaned against the pinned Inu-Yasha, trying to steady herself.  
  
"Kagome. . ." the hanyou whispered as the arrow slammed into her body. "KAGOME!!!"  
  
The girl looked up at the screaming boy, a content expression on her face.  
  
"I'm glad. . ." the girl murmured, her voice barley above a breath as her eyes slowly closed. "Inu-Yasha. . . you're all right. . ."  
  
"You idiot!" the silver haired male bellowed, yanking against the biding branches. "Why did you do something so reckless?!"  
  
A small smile graced Kagome's pale face. "Don't you always do reckless things for me?"  
  
With that, her eyes closed and she slid down the tree, her body crumpling upon the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed. "Kagome!" ~  
  
The hanyou's eyes squeezed tightly shut at the memories, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. "Kagome. . ."  
  
As his hand finally loosened on the pendant he had been clutching in fear, he finally noticed what he had been holding.  
  
The locket. . .  
  
His eyes widening slightly in curious surprise, he gently fingered the golden heart.  
  
He had forgotten that he still wore it. . .  
  
A small smile gracing his face, he carefully opened the pendant.  
  
But his grin was almost instantly wiped off his lips as he examined the pictures inside; something he hadn't really bothered to do.  
  
They both looked so angry. . .  
  
Well, they had been, when they were taken. . .  
  
~While Sota watched curiously, Kagome quickly pushed Inu-Yasha into a photo booth as she saw a group of kids coming.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha barked as they squished into the booth, Kagome nearly on top of the hanyou as they argued, their faces barely an inch apart.  
  
"I'm not doing anything!" she snapped, trying to move but finding it difficult to do anything in the cramped room.  
  
"We don't have time," the boy snarled. "We have to hurry and search for the Shikon Shards. It's your fault the Shikon no Tama shattered in the first place!"  
  
"I know that!" Kagome cried defensively.  
  
"No, you don't!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. "I'll let you come back whenever you want once we've collected it!"  
  
"You say that," the girl retorted, "but you can't do anything without me!"  
  
As the two continued to fight, Sota quietly popped 600 yen into the machine.  
  
"They need a good look at their own foolishness," he commented quietly as he pushed a button and stepped out, slipping back into the crowed that was slowly gathering around the loud booth.  
  
"What? What the hell?" Inu-Yasha barked in surprise as a bright flash of light filled the enclosed space. "Kagome get back!"  
  
As another flash occured, a loud "Shit. . ." was heard by the people outside the booth.  
  
Another flash then-  
  
"Sankontess-!"  
  
A fourth accompanied by an-  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Needless to say, the resulting pictures were quite interesting. ~  
  
With a sigh, the hanyou snapped the locket shut and continued toying with it on his chain.  
  
Not one of their better moments. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . .?" a soft voice called from behind the boy, making him jump slightly.  
  
"Kagome?" he questioned in surprise, looking over as the girl sat next to him. "What are you doing up?"  
  
The girl shrugged, tugging on her sleeve. "Couldn't sleep. . ."  
  
"Mm," he responded half-heartedly, still playing with the heart-shaped pendent.  
  
Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye, looking for what he was toying with.  
  
"You're still wearing the locket?" she asked, slightly surprised as the smallest of blushes crossed her face.  
  
"Mm," he replied again, his hand instinctively leaving the necklace.  
  
"I'm glad I gave it to you. It helped save us, that time with Kaguya," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I know that," Inu-Yasha snapped, slightly annoyed.  
  
He didn't like thinking about Kaguya.  
  
She had almost. . .  
  
~Kaguya smirked, moving her mirror without even touching it, spinning it to face Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Look, Inu-Yasha," she commanded. "The black soul that lives within your body."  
  
As the hanyou glanced into the looking glass, his reflection roared, his eyes flashing red.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" the boy bellowed.  
  
"This is the form you truly desire," Kaguya smirked, her hand raised to her chest. "I will grant that wish."  
  
With that, she began chanting a mythic dark spell, causing the hanyou's blood to boil. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, unable to move her body- chained by magic to a glowing pentagram.~  
  
As the hanyou snarled softly, the ebony haired girl glanced curiously over at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . .?" she asked in concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed to wake from a dream-like state, his mind flying back to the present.  
  
"I-I'm fine."  
  
He looked away, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.  
  
"Just remembering?" she questioned softly, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
The hanyou glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
A moment of silence passed over the pair as Kagome fiddled with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Were you scared?" she finally asked, her voice almost unable to be heard.  
  
"Keh!" Inu-Yasha barked, looking away again. "Of course not."  
  
As soon as his eyes were averted, he felt sadness well up in them.  
  
"I was too. . ." she told him gently, easily able to see through his lie. "But. . . I wasn't at the same time. . ."  
  
The hanyou turned slowly to face her again, noticing her small smile with curiosity.  
  
"It was thanks to you we all got out of there alive, you know. . ." he muttered quietly, his eyes locking on the fire once more. "And that. . . that I'm not. . ."  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" she interrupted, looking up at him with wide eyes, tears glistening in the firelight.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes half closed, still locked on the fire, more memories flooding his mind.  
  
~Miroku fell backwards, his chest clawed by the snarling demon in front of him that had once been his friend, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome-sama," he grunted from the floor, sweat pouring down his face as he clutched his stomach. "Inu-Yasha is still hesitating, but we cannot do anything. Only you can stop him!"  
  
He slowly raised his hellhole-less hand, looking sadly at his ink-smeared palm- his attempt at a fake abyss.  
  
"I've never wanted the kazaana as badly as I do right now. . ."  
  
Everyone looked over in shock at the looking glass levitating in front of Kaguya, which has just emitted a loud, echoing heartbeat as the hanyou reflected in the mirror sudden turned full human, his eyes still lightly closed.  
  
While the mirror-Inu remain human, the Inu-Yasha in reality roared in agony at the ceiling, his eyes blood red.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, trying to pull out of her glowing binds. "No! NOOO!!"  
  
And then-  
  
As she cried his name-  
  
The Shikon Shards around her neck began glowing.  
  
"The Shikon Shards?" she whispered, bewildered.  
  
Wait-  
  
An idea!  
  
"Shippo-chan, please take my Shikon Shards!" she called to the small kitsune near her feet.  
  
"O-Okay," the young fox demon replied, crawling up her body and grabbing the pieces from around her neck before hopping down again.  
  
"Throw them straight at me!" she commanded.  
  
"All right!" he yelled nervously back.  
  
In the mirror, human Inu-Yasha's eyes open half way.  
  
They were running out of time.  
  
"Here goes!" Shippo cried, throwing the shards at his adoptive mother's chest.  
  
As the container soared towards her heart, it halted in mid air. Still glowing brightly, it began sucking out the power of the magic holding Kagome.  
  
Ripping her hands away from the pentagram, the girl ran to the roaring hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed, launching herself at his chest and gripping his haori tightly. "Please! Don't transform!"  
  
As she spoke, green pupils appeared in the center of the snarling Inu- Yasha's blood red eyes.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. . .' Kagome thought sadly, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Whatever you do will be useless," Kaguya smirked. "What's left of his human heart has been completely sealed in this mirror."  
  
Her smirk widened as another heartbeat echoed from the looking glass hanging in the air in front of her.  
  
"He will never be able to revert to his hanyou form," she announced smugly as another heartbeat sounded.  
  
"Kagome, get away from him!" Shippo screamed from the sidelines, his hands clasped over the Shikon Shard jar as he stomped his small feet. "He'll kill you!"  
  
Kagome ignored them both, pressing herself as close to Inu-Yasha as possible, her grip on his haori tightening. "I like you as a hanyou, Inu- Yasha!" she screamed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
  
The demon roared and writhed, unwanted memories flashing in front of his eyes.  
  
*"I like you the way you are now," Kagome smiled, the firelight making her glow as she sat next to Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha!"*  
  
His head spun with the images of hundreds of Kaguya's laughing as he snarled and squirmed.  
  
And then. . .  
  
Pushing through them all. . .  
  
Kagome appeared.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" the imaginary girl cried as she neared him. "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Annoyed at his reeling mind, the demon roared again, his claws lengthening as another image of the ebony haired girl came to him, her beautiful body flying through raining cherry blossoms.  
  
"I like you as a hanyou, Inu-Yasha. . ." she smiled, her hair dancing around her face.  
  
As the mental picture disappeared, the demon's green pupils suddenly vanished with another roar.  
  
He was fighting it.  
  
"What's the matter, Inu-Yasha?" Kaguya asked, her brow furrowing. "Why are you hesitating?"  
  
With that she raised her hand and began chanting once more, dark magic pouring from her lips as Inu-Yasha resumed his snarls of agony and anger. Raising his shaking hands, the demon grabbed Kagome's shoulders, his claws piercing through her shirt and skin, grinding into her body.  
  
Wincing in pain but refusing to move, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, raising her face to look at her red-eyed Inu-Yasha. 'How can I stop him from transforming?'  
  
As the silver haired youkai roared again, the futuristic girl felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Slowly lifting her head, the girl raised herself to her full height. . .  
  
And gently pressed her lips to Inu-Yasha's.  
  
Everything around them seemed to disappear as Kagome wished with all her heart for her hanyou to come back to her.  
  
"Now," Kaguya called from somewhere that seemed far away. "Release the beast that lies within you. Give me that young girl's body!"  
  
As she heard these words spoken, the ebony haired girl felt a single hot tear trail down her face. 'Inu-Yasha,' she thought sadly, 'we always want to be together, don't we?'  
  
And then-  
  
Suddenly-  
  
Something happened.  
  
His eyes. . .  
  
Their blood-red color slowly melted to their normal white.  
  
And then an iris of amber appeared as their shape transferred back to their original state.  
  
His claws shrinking, the hanyou slowly released the girl's punctured shoulders as the human Inu-Yasha in the looking glass closed his eyes-  
  
And the mirror's glass cracked.  
  
But the hanyou took no notice of this as he saw the girl in front of him.  
  
'Kagome. . .'  
  
With that, he slowly closed his eyes. . .  
  
And kissed her back.  
  
After a moment, the two slowly pulled away, everyone around them silent.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered, their eyes locked. "You're all right now, aren't you?"  
  
It was too much.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, wrapping his arms tightly around her delicate frame as he held her close, unable to keep emotions out of his eyes and voice.  
  
Resting his head on hers and keeping a hand in her hair, Inu-Yasha hugged Kagome close to him. "Idiot," he gently reprimanded the girl, her eyes closed as she pressed herself to him. "You're always so reckless."  
  
As his arms tightened around her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and heard him whisper:  
  
"I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, for you."~  
  
"Yes," he murmured. "I'll stay like this. . . for you. . ."  
  
Kagome smiled before scooting a little closer to him.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured.  
  
As they sat in a comfortable silence, another star danced through the sky above them, leaving a shimmering trail in it's wake.  
  
"Are you going to make a wish, now, too?" Inu-Yasha asked, slowly wrapping his arm around the girl next to him.  
  
"No, I don't need to," she told him. "Why don't you?"  
  
"Keh," he chuckled. "Why? What's the point?"  
  
"Wishes can come true," she smiled mysteriously, raising a hand and tugging at the locket around his neck.  
  
"What did you wish that one time?" he asked, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.  
  
She grinned again. "That's a secret."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't tell you until my wish is completely fulfilled. Otherwise it won't work."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"That's just the rules. Try it, then you'll understand."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure, whatever."  
  
Looking up at the sky, he lightly closed his eyes.  
  
"There," he grinned a moment later. "Done."  
  
"Hm? But there wasn't even a star," Kagome frowned, examining the heavens.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what did you wish on?"  
  
"The necklace, baka. Remember?" he smirked, toying at the pendant on his neck.  
  
After a moment of silence, a smile overtook Kagome's lips. "Ah."  
  
~The pair rested a few feet from the magic well, near the entrance of the surrounding forest. Kagome sat on an old tree, snipping away at something as Inu-Yasha watched impatiently.  
  
"What are you doing?" the hanyou questioned, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Since we went through the trouble to get these, I'm processing them," Kagome replied cheerfully, cutting out one of the pictures of Inu-Yasha and fitting it into a heart-shaped pendent.  
  
"All right, I'm finish," she announced happily, getting up and slipping the necklace around hanyou's neck. "Here."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he looked down at the jewelry. He didn't need another necklace, thanks.  
  
"Just keep it with you at all times," the girl smiled.  
  
"Eh, then what?"  
  
"Then," Kagome began slowly, looking away in thought, her finger tapping her chin. "Your wish will be granted."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's power is even greater then that of the Shikon no Tama's," the girl smiled, proud of her made-up legend ~  
  
"And why do you think that is, Inu-Yasha?" she laughed quietly as the memory returned to her.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why is it's power greater then the Shikon's?" Kagome grinned, her cheeks a rosy pink in the fire light.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced curiously at her from the corner of his eye, blinking.  
  
"Because," the girl explained quietly, her face red, "I put my love into it. Love is much more powerful then magic. . ."  
  
He blinked once more before allowing a smile to overtake his lips.  
  
"Of course it is, baka," he laughed softly, cupping her face with a hand. "How the hell else would we have survived this long?"  
  
He dipped his face near her ear, whispering word for only her to hear.  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
Kagome gasped in surprise before her face broke into a bright beam.  
  
"Thank you for granting my wish, Inu-Yasha," she smiled.  
  
"For the love?" he asked curiously, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes," she grinned softly. "For the love. . .for returning my feelings."  
  
With that, she leaned closer; her voice the softest of whispers.  
  
"Just keep it with you at all times," the girl commanded quietly. "It'll always be right here. . ."  
  
She touched the locket.  
  
"And here."  
  
She touched his heart.  
  
Chucking softly, the hanyou smiled and nodded, gently rubbing noses with her. "I promise, I will. As long as you do the same."  
  
"I will. . ."  
  
"Thank you," he murmured before slowly leaning down and capturing her lips. 'For granting my wish, Kagome-chan. . . For your love inside the locket.'  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ Yea!  
  
Did you enjoy?  
  
Hope no one minded all the flashbacks, I had way too much fun. -^_^-;  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
